The core generated more than 250 iPSC lines from over 80 patient samples for 7 NHLBI PIs, and multiple other NIH institutes, including NEI, NCAT, NIMH, NICHD, NINDS, NCI, NIAMS, and NHGRI. We developed a semi-high throughput and much more efficient platform to derivate iPSCs from 24 patient samples simultaneously. We transitioned to utilizing non-integrating Sendai vectors for reprogramming, as an available alternative to standard lentiviral vectors. We began optimizing reprogramming of alternative starting materials, specifically endothelial cells or peripheral blood mononuclear cells, because of investigator demand. Many investigators do not have access to skin fibroblasts as a starting cell population for reprogramming. We trained investigators to handle and maintain the lines in more than 18 individual and small group workshops. We directed two FAES courses on iPSCs and one on cardiac differentiation. We presented posters at a Gordon Conference and a Keystone Symposium. We developed and optimized several differentiation protocols of relevance to NHLBI investigators, including embryoid body differentiation and cardiomyocyte and hepatocyte differentiation. We set up in-house and tested TALEN assembly procedures for genomic engineering, and have begun to set up CRISPR/Cas9 genome engineering, which will be offered as a service in 2015. We continued to use iLab system to document and manage the Core services, and were able to generate the target revenue for fiscal year 2014.